


Morning Run

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Donuts, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Insecurity, Kid Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Running, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: "Oh, you're still asleep, are you?" Daddy chuckled softly, rubbing his shoulder. Jamesy nodded in response, not moving from his spot. "Well, if you're still asleep, then I guess Papa and I are going to have to go on our breakfast runall by ourselves."Jamesy perked up immediately.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	Morning Run

Jamesy woke up, his eyes blurry in the dark room.

"Mhhph..." He whined, already turning onto his side in an attempt to will himself back to sleep. His face was met with his Papa's warm chest, softly breathing in a slow, comforting rhythm. He hummed softly, nuzzling his face into the man's sleep shirt.

He could already tell it was a bit of an odd day. He didn't feel _quite_ as much of a big boy as he normally did. Instead of feeling more four, or even _four and a half_ as he often liked to assert, he felt smaller and softer, like three. Three was a good enough area for days spent cuddling and eating pancakes and sipping warm drinks while watching shows with his guardians.

He was distracted from his thoughts as he heard his Daddy's deep, loud yawn.

"Y-aaaaaaaahhh..." Yawned Daddy as he stretched his arms high above his head.

"Y-heehhhhh..." Jamesy couldn't help but yawn back at the sound.

"Oh, you're already awake?" Daddy hummed, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. Jamesy tried to bury his face even further into his Papa's chest, whimpering out a soft 'uh-uh' in hopes that he would convince his Daddy that he was still asleep.

"Oh, you're still asleep, are you?" Daddy chuckled softly, rubbing his shoulder. Jamesy nodded in response, not moving from his spot. "Well, if you're still asleep, then I guess Papa and I are going to have to go on our breakfast run _all by ourselves._ "

Jamesy perked up immediately. He knew that Daddy and Papa liked to go on runs in the very early morning. Sometimes, the two would let them tag along if they felt like they could walk or keep up. When they did, they would often stop at a nearby cafe for coffee, and would let them get a donut if they were good. He shook out his little legs, determining whether or not he would be up for a run.

The thought of a strawberry frosted donut with sprinkles motivated his legs to cooperate.

"Mhph. Nope. Still asleep Steve." Papa huffed, his eyes still closed. Jamesy giggled and gently shook at his Papa's shoulder.

"Papa, we're gon' get _donuts!_ " Jamesy whispered out. He squealed as his Papa's arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Mmmmh, do'hnuts~" Papa hummed, putting his mouth on the little boy's shoulder and pretending to chew on it with a soft 'nom nom nom'.

"Papa! Not _me!_ 'M not donuts!" Jamesy all but cackled, writhing and squirming in an attempt to escape the man's grasp.

"Hush, silly donuts, you can't talk!" Papa chuckled softly, pulling the little boy tighter to his chest. "'M gunna eat'chu all up!" This earned another loud, playful squeal from Jamesy. Daddy watched the two, a soft smile playing across his features.

"Nooooohh!" Jamesy howled, squirming even harder in his Papa's grasp. They all knew that he could easily break free, or communicate that he felt scared or wanted to stop if he needed to. Instead, he played along, enjoying the 'Papa pretends to be asleep' game he found himself in. "Daddy! Wake Papa up before 'm all eated!"

Daddy laughed to himself before carefully shaking Papa's shoulder. "Sammy, babe, Jamesy isn't food. It's time to get up now."

"Ohh, a glass of milk to go with my donut? Don't mind if I do~" Papa hummed, grabbing Daddy's wrist and pulling his hand to his lips before kissing the back of his fingers, making obnoxiously fake slurping sounds.

" _Noooooooohhh!_ " Jamesy whined playfully. "Papa's gonna eat us f' breakfas' Daddy!"

Daddy rolled his eyes, his smile never falling. "How do you suppose we wake him up?"

"Uhm..." Jamesy thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up with an idea. "Mayb' he's cursed t' sleep an' ha'sso be woken up with true love's kiss! Daddy kiss Papa before he gobbl's us all up!"

Daddy laughed, deep in his chest, before leaning down to press a soft kiss to the 'sleeping' man's lips. Jamesy watched in awe as his Papa's eyes fluttered open. "Morning, sleeping beauty." Daddy hummed, nuzzling his nose against the other man's in a bunny kiss.

"My prince charming~" Papa purred, nuzzling him back before sitting up to press a soft kiss to the crown of the little boy's head. "And my knight in shining armor."

"Papa, y'u tho'tt'd I was donuts!" Jamesy giggled, smacking a reciprocal kiss to his Papa's cheek.

"I _did?_ Noooh, I wouldn't do something like _that._ " Papa put a hand on his chest in mock offense.

"Y'u _diiid!_ " Jamesy whined.

"Alright, I think that's enough play time for now. Time to get ready." Daddy hummed, lifting Jamesy off the bed. "Lets get you cleaned up and ready while Papa gets himself ready."

"Awww..." Jamesy sighed, snuggling against his Daddy's shoulder as he was carried to the bathroom. After a nice warm shower, a fresh pull-up, and some running pants and a long sleeve shirt, Jamesy was ready to run with his guardians.

"You about ready, Sammy?" Daddy called into the other bathroom, earning a muffled 'yeah, one second' in response. "Alright, Jamesy, why don't you get started on your stretches, okay? I'm gonna grab your back pack."

"Kay." Jamesy nodded, carefully lowering himself to the ground. His twisted his body this way and that, pulled his arms from side to side, and stretched his legs out _real_ far, until he felt his muscles loosen up. By that time, his Daddy and Papa had already finished their stretches and were waiting at the door. Jamesy let his Daddy slip his shield shaped back pack over his shoulders before leading them out the door.

The sky was a deep blue, the sun still resting far beyond the horizon. Jamesy was easily distracted by the purple and gray clouds that lazily rolled across the sky. The three made their way to their usual starting point.

"Alright, meet you two near the park, then we'll head to the cafe?" Papa piped up.

"Sounds like a plan, see you soon, sugar." Daddy winked. "C'mon Jamesy, make sure to tell me if anything starts to hurt or if you need to sit down okay?"

"Kay." Jamesy nodded. "Bye Papa!"

With that, the three began their morning run into the early morning world.

It wasn't long before Jamesy could no longer see his Papa behind them. He felt a little bad, leaving him behind, but they all agreed that they needed to run fast enough to make their run actually worth the effort. Besides, they would see him again soon enough. With that in mind, Jamesy kept pace behind his Daddy, enjoying the cool early autumn air that rushed against his face, blowing his long hair in every direction.

"P'fuf." Jamesy huffed as said hair slapped right into his eyes for the fifth time in the last three minutes. "Daddy! I need m' hairtye!"

"Okay, here, here." Daddy stopped on a dime, digging through his pocket, and helping to pull the little boy's hair back into a pony tail at the base of his head. "There you go, better?"

"Better." Jamesy nodded. With that, the two were on the run again.

Jamesy could see his Papa's silhouette as the two turned a corner. They had already passed their starting point and meet-up point once, and were now on their second lap. He made sure to keep up with his Daddy, his breathing not even struggling yet.

"On your left~" Daddy hummed as the two passed the other.

"Do you really need to do that _every time?_ " Papa huffed playfully. Jamesy turned his head back to watch as Papa faded out of sight once again.

This game of cat-outrunning-mouse continued for about two more laps. Jamesy could finally feel the cold ache in his lungs as his body worked harder and harder to keep up. He wasn't _quite_ as good at exercising compared to the big year olds in their system, especially not Soldier, who seemed to _live_ for working and sweating. But he was still having fun with his Daddy. Besides, they still had one more lap to go.

That was, until his ankle rolled out beneath him, which sent him tumbling to the concrete below him.

"Ow!" Jamesy yelped, immediately pulling his now damaged leg to his chest. He gasped at the sight of a fresh, bleeding scrape across his knee. He could feel a second scrape on his flesh elbow from where his body tried- and failed- to catch itself. He whined as the pain from his twisted ankle shot through his spine. His eyes began to well up with tears.

"Oh! Jamesy!" Daddy was already at least three yards away before he realized the little boy had fallen behind. He ran very, _very_ fast. He was back at his side in less than two seconds, already helping to examine his leg. "What happened, did you trip?"

"M-m' ankle, Daddy." He sniffled against a sob, unable to help the overwhelming emotions as the pain took over his senses. Sure, Bucky would give himself a moment to rest, and the Soldier would barely notice it before getting up and moving on, but he was just a little boy, even smaller than he normally was to begin with. Injuries like twisted ankles and scraped knees hurt _so much more_ to him.

"Oh, oh lamb, did you twist your ankle?" Asked Daddy, already moving to pull his pant leg up to check the mentioned part.

"Don' touch'it!" He didn't mean to snap, he really didn't! He was just so scared and upset.

"Don't worry, Jamesy, I'm not gonna touch it. I'm just gonna look to see how bad it is, okay?" Daddy's hand moved slowly, making sure to not hide any of what he was doing or accidentally move too fast and spook him. Daddy sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as he examined his leg. "It's pretty swollen, bug. Looks like gravity did you in pretty good, huh?"

Jamesy sniffled against his tears and nodded. "Gr-grav'y beat'd m' up, Daddy."

"That mean ol' gravity. I'm gonna beat it up for hurting my little boy." Daddy huffed playfully, earning a shaky, gasping laugh from the fretful boy.

"Hey, what happened? You two alright?" Papa suddenly appeared beside them, having finally caught up to the two. He was panting and sweaty, but still able to run and talk, so that was a good sign.

"Jamesy twisted his ankle, banged up his knee and elbow pretty good." Daddy explained, standing up before lifting the little boy off the ground and into his arms. "I'm gonna carry him back to the tower, you go on ahead Sam."

"Oh, you poor thing." Papa tutted, gently wiping a stray tear from the boy's cheek. "Are you sure? I can head back with you if you want." He asked.

"You're fine, Sammy, I've got this. You enjoy the rest of your run." Daddy reassured, pressing a soft kiss to the other man's lips.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit, Make sure to keep an eye on Daddy, okay?" Said Papa, earning a nod from Jamesy. With that, Daddy began to carry Jamesy back towards the tower while Papa continued his run in the opposite direction.

"Daddy," Jamesy whimpered. "Daddy we're not g'nna get any donuts..."

"I know, lamb," Daddy sighed, focused more on navigating the city streets in the early morning sunrise. "We'll save that for another day, okay?"

Jamesy sniffled against his tears once again, resting his head on his Daddy's chest as he was carried back home. He really, _really_ wanted to have breakfast with his guardians, to be able to relax and enjoy the morning with them. Instead, he was a bad boy who didn't pay attention to where he was running and ruined it for everyone. He always ruined _everything._

He couldn't help the fresh tears that leaked from his eyes, nor the new, hiccuping sobs that wracked through his body.

The speed-walk home didn't take long, and Jamesy soon found himself sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Daddy carefully pressed a cold pack against his swollen ankle. The swelling had already gone down, and the bleeding on his scrapes ceased long ago, but the whimpering, fretful cries had not stopped their tirade as they escaped the little boy's chest. He watched with tear-blurred eyes as Daddy carefully cleaned up his scrapes, rubbed some antibiotic gel into them gently, and placed a colorful cartoon bandaid to each of them. A Bulbasaur on his knee and Ariel on his elbow. Finally, Daddy pressed a gentle kiss to his knee, then his elbow, then his tear stained cheek.

"There we go, does that feel better?" Asked Daddy, running a soothing hand up and down his back. Jamesy sniffled before nodding. Sure, his ankle didn't hurt as bad, and his scrapes would be healed in just under an hour, but he still felt so bad for ruining the morning.

"Lamb, are you okay? What's wrong?" Daddy looked so worried. "Does your ankle still hurt? Is the ice too cold? Does something else hurt?"

"No..." Jamesy sighed, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his flesh hand. "'S jus'..." What was he supposed to say? That he was crying because he couldn't have a donut? Daddy would beat him within an inch of his life for being such a greedy, spoiled _brat._ He should be grateful that Daddy helped him get back to the tower and patch up his wounds instead of leaving him on the sidewalk to think about what he had done.

"Oh, are you sad cause we couldn't go to the cafe?" Daddy filled in the gaps. Jamesy flinched, expecting the inevitable back-hand across his face, the cruel words to follow. _How can you be such a spoiled baby? Crying because you couldn't get your way? What an awful, manipulative brat. How could anyone be expected to love such an awful, useless child?_

Jamesy gasped as another sob wracked through his body.

"Oh, oh lamb it's okay. It's okay." Daddy quickly pulled the frightened little boy into a tight, warm hug. "It's not the end of the world, we can go back later if you want. Or we can go for another run tomorrow if you'd like. There's no need to cry." He shushed, rocking the little boy in his arms.

"N-no, I-" Jamesy coughed, his throat aching and hoarse with prolonged crying. "I-I _ruined_ th' mornin'. I ruined th' run an-an' 'm bein' a bad spoil'd brat caus-caus' 'm cryin' over stupid stuff. 'M _bad._ " He finally managed out through his sobs.

"Oh, Jamesy _no,_ you aren't being bad at _all._ " Daddy cooed, carefully pulling him against his warm chest. "Lamb, you got hurt, you didn't ruin anything. These types of things happen, it's okay to be upset. I'd be upset too if I got hurt and couldn't do something I was looking forward to."

Jamesy whimpered, nuzzling his face into his Daddy's shirt. He felt bad for the mess of snot, spit, and tears he was surely leaving on the fabric, but he could only be upset about so many things at a time before his brain exploded.

"There there, it's okay dear, no one's mad at you." Daddy's soft voice rumbled. Jamesy liked the way the vibrations in his chest felt against his cheek, a soothing sensation that nearly made him forget why he was crying in the first place.

A few minutes had passed, and Jamesy finally wrung out the last of his tears. He felt much better, having gotten his emotions out with his Daddy's strong arms around him.

"There's my little boy," Daddy hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Feeling better?" Jamesy nodded in response. "Good, now lets get you cleaned up, then we can go rest up on the couch. It's been a pretty crazy morning, huh?"

Jamesy sat on the edge of the bathtub as Daddy helped him blow his nose, then gently wiped at his cheeks with a warm, wet cloth to clean away his tears. After that, Daddy lifted him from the edge of the tub and carried him out to the couch, letting him snuggle up into his side as he gathered up the TV remote.

"Hey, how about this?" Daddy hummed, pointing out an icon on the TV. Jamesy recognized it as the Magic School Bus, which he knew he liked. Sure it was no Bluey, but he had already watched every available episode at _least_ five times, and he wouldn't complain about following the class of Ms. Frizzle on one of their many fantastical field trips. "This one's about how muscles work when you exercise. Fitting, right?"

Jamesy nodded and was immediately enthralled as Daddy put on the episode.

The students had just explored the circulatory system, and Ms. Frizzle was just about to start the bicycle race against the gym teacher Mr. Sinew, when the door of the apartment opened.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Papa called into the apartment, making his way to the couch. Jamesy immediately recognized the scent of warm coffee and freshly baked donuts. Their serum had given them a heightened sense of smell, like a doggy but not _quite_ as strong. "Figured you two would like some breakfast."

"Papa! Donuts!" Jamesy yelped happily, sitting up from where he was snuggling Daddy's chest. He hissed as he accidentally jostled his ankle, which was still aching just a bit. "Thank'y'u, Papa!"

"You're more than welcome. I know you were looking forward to that, and I figured you'd definitely need something sweet to make up for this morning's sour note." Papa hummed, carefully handing him a donut on a napkin before taking his own out and handing the paper bag to Daddy, who fished out his own before taking his coffee from the other man. Jamesy's eyes lit up brighter than the sun at the sight of the pink frosted donut with rainbow sprinkles, then crinkled up into a full smile as he bit into the sweet, fluffy, artificial strawberry flavored treat. Papa chuckled at the sight before taking a seat beside him.

It was going to be a good day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> **References:**
> 
> The episode of Magic School Bus referenced is [Works Out](https://magicschoolbus.fandom.com/wiki/Works_Out).


End file.
